


【盾冬】双人床[A1盾X詹军花pwp一发完]

by DWArou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: 盾冬/队詹A1盾X詹军花（二战背景）===========双人床======================他们早就该这样做了。





	【盾冬】双人床[A1盾X詹军花pwp一发完]

盾冬/队詹  
A1盾X詹军花  
（二战背景）  
===========  
双人床  
======================

Steve刚洗完澡，他洗的时间很长。

说实话他和Bucky从小到大洗了很多次澡，也见了很多次屌，但这一次，是在注射血清后第一次要和Bucky坦诚相见，他太紧张了——即使那活儿看起来似乎比以前更强了。等等，他在想什么啊？Steve抓了抓自己湿漉漉的头发，他们是最好的朋友，最铁的哥们儿，自己怎么满脑子都是黄色废料。嗯，一定是刚刚那个店老板的话在作怪。

破天荒的，Steve默默的把责任推到了别人头上。

“嘿，Stevie洗了好久啊，我都快等睡着了。”Bucky站在浴室门口，“好啦，换我洗，我都脏死了。”

浴室里再次传来水声，Steve盯着两张窄小的可怜的单人床，老板的话再一次回响在他脑海里：“嘿，我可没有双人床的房间开给两个大兵。”

“我们要一个双床房就行了。”Steve有些纳闷，旁边的Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，插到他前方对老板说。

上楼的时候Steve问Bucky老板为什么要说那种话，只见Bucky的嘴角上扬得更厉害了：“他以为你要操我，或者被我操呢~”

Steve红了脸，他的眼睛不由自主的看向了Bucky的屁股。

“说实话，你在台上穿紧身衣的时候，你的屁股真的太翘了，美国翘臀~”Bucky笑着打开了房门。

那是一间很小的房间，虽然有一股淡淡的霉味，但不潮湿，今晚不至于难睡，至少比起都是汗臭呼噜声的营帐好太多。房间里有两张装好白色被套的铁架小床，床中间有一个木头桌子，上面放着一盏黄色的台灯，下面是一本意见簿，老板没有放笔，那仅仅是做做样子罢了，估计写了意见他也不会看。

但这是这个时期军营附近能找到的相对较好的小旅馆了。Bucky早上去营地外的中心医院检查身体，军队里的检查没有发现任何问题，但出于安全考虑，他的长官还是让Bucky去医院检查，还开了条子给他，允许他明天再回来——长官早就料到了，去中心医院做全套检查，等回来的时候营地里都宵禁了，自己只能在外面找地方住一晚。

Steve是在军营门口截住他的。那个摇身一变成为美国队长的高大男子脸上还是布鲁克林小个子的忧虑表情，他几乎是从敞篷军车上跳下来的，几步就跑到了Bucky身边：“Bucky，你要去哪儿？”

“呃，ste……长官，我去中心医院检查。”Bucky看着离他们几步之外的军车上的几名长官，Phillips上校他是认识的，但旁边的那位女长官他有些记不清名字，他只记得在Steve救他们回来的时候，那个女长官瞧着Steve的眼神，让他一瞬间就明白了——自己的小Steve已经长大了。

“我陪他去。”Steve转身对着车上的人说，对方做出了请便的手势，然后发动车子离开了。

“不用。”Bucky急忙摆手，“你现在应该很忙，我自己去就行了。”

“我陪你去！”Steve盯着他，蓝色的眼睛紧紧的盯着他，他知道Bucky无法拒绝他，“这是命令。”

“好吧，要是不同意，你又得生气一天对吧，像在布鲁克林的时候那样。”Bucky笑了起来，这个家伙曾经因为自己发高烧没有告诉他而气了一整天，最后还是自己烫着个脑袋去哄他，却被对方强行按到床上，前毛巾后热水的忙活着照顾了一晚上。

浴室的门响了，Steve回过神来下意识的去看墙上的时钟，Bucky洗澡的时间甚至比他还要长一些。他转头去看Bucky，只见对方全身只围着一块浴巾挡住了胯间，他不是没见过，但不知为什么今天他觉得Bucky看起来似乎有些粉粉的，他的胸肌饱满，粉色的乳头上有从脖颈滑下来的水珠绕过，他胸口的小毛毛上也还挂着一些小小的水珠，全身还冒着湿热的水汽，让Steve不由自主的发起了呆。

似乎发现了自己的视线，Steve看到Bucky的嘴角得意的扬起来：“看什么呀？你现在的身材可比我有看头多了。”

Bucky说着便过来隔着薄薄的衣料去戳Steve的胸口，然后满足的发出叹息：“哇喔，Steve比那些姑娘们还要有料诶~”

Steve也去抓他的手，他的眼前，Bucky的身体在晃着，那两点也在晃着，让他有些眼晕，他伸手去按，然后两只手抓在了对方的胸上，对方没有介意，反而闹得更凶了，掀开了Steve的衣服就去挠他的胸部。

“嘿，Bucky别闹了哈哈哈！”Steve怕痒，如果说Bucky给他重重的来上两拳他还能忍，但是如果是那灵活的手指抓痒似的抓挠，他是真的受不住。

这样闹来闹去，Steve猛地发力将Bucky压在了床上，两个人的下半身都在床外，因为着力的问题两人的胯撞在了一起，Bucky的毛巾也掉到了地上。Steve瞬间不闹了，他急忙从那人身上爬起来，而Bucky顺着床沿蹲了下去，急忙捡起地上的毛巾盖在了自己腿间，抬起头便看到了Steve的大红脸，Bucky猛地笑了起来：“干嘛？身板厚了，脸皮倒是薄了啊~”

“Bucky，你又这样逗我。”Steve的脸更红了，以前的小个子倒是没什么，现在的大个子配上这大红脸，倒是真的有点好笑。

“因为小狗狗很可爱，所以我才喜欢逗啊，来，Stevie，右手~”Bucky伸出了左手。

“啊？”Steve条件反射的将右手放在了Bucky的手上，然后突然反应过来，猛地缩回了手，“别闹！”

Bucky倒在床上，笑得前俯后仰，说实话，自从参军以来，他已经很久没有这么开心了。

两个人没有闹到多晚，此刻他们便一人靠在一张床上，Bucky在那个意见簿上涂鸦，笔居然是在桌子下面找到的，而 Steve一直盯着他的体检报告看，那个东西Steve已经看了好几遍了，现在又在看。

“喂，Steve，别看了，没有问题的~诶，你很会画画，来，帮我看看我画得怎么样？”Bucky将意见簿丢到了Steve的面前，那上面画着一只看不出是狗还是猫的东西，Steve忍俊不禁。

Bucky有些恼了：“你不许笑，你画给我看啊！”

Steve认命的放下了体检报告，拿起笔开始在意见簿上涂鸦，他听到了一阵响动，抬起头一看，Bucky正把床头的桌子挪去了床尾，然后Bucky转身去抬那张小床。

“Bucky？你干嘛？”Steve放下笔。

“我突然想和你睡在一起，像我们小时候那样。”Bucky偏头看向Steve，后者微微一愣，然后就起身过来帮忙。

“我也想和你睡，Bucky。”

明明是自己提出的要求，却在听到对方的回答后，觉得脸上有些烧了起来，自己这是怎么了？Bucky有些不敢抬头去看搬着小床另外一头的人，但他的余光还是看到了那个人结实的手臂，是那样的有力，让他想要摸一摸那饱满的肌肉。

两张小铁床并排挤着放在了一起，头挨头，尾靠尾，看起来像是一张双人床。床上躺着一双人，他们靠在床头，Bucky的手里拿着笔继续在意见簿上涂抹着，而Steve也看着意见簿，偶尔握住那人的手画上几笔，不一会儿，画就完成了——一个可爱的小熊公仔坐在布鲁克林老家楼下的小秋千，像他们小时候那样。

“Steve，你知道吗？其实营地里有好多人也会来这里开房间住。”Bucky给小熊公仔添上了一个小小的披风，让它看起来像是英雄一般，“而且他们会做的事情……你知道吗？”

“我们也会做，对吧，Bucky。”Steve的声音听起来有些微微的颤抖，他看向了那双转过来看着他的眼睛，灰蓝色的眼珠泛着些青草色，此刻正倒映着他，然后他们越来越近。

不知道是谁的嘴唇先吻上来的，只知道，那像是天雷勾地火，仿佛是天生就应该如此一般，一切都发生得很自然。  
一开始的亲吻如布鲁克林街口商店的青苹果糖果一般青涩，他们的嘴唇在对方的嘴唇上揉着，咬着，舔着，逐渐的，舔吻慢慢带上了硝烟的味道，他们在彼此的嘴里尝到了血腥味，那是吻得狠了，嘴唇有些发麻发痛，但却无法放开对方。

“我们早该这么做对吧，Steve~”Bucky扬起了头颅，他大口的喘息着，让Steve的唇落在他的下巴，他的喉结，他的脖颈。

仿佛在品尝一块可口的点心，就像是在Steve十六岁的生日时Bucky跑去街口的蛋糕店兼职了一段时间后求着蛋糕师傅教他做的那块一样，他们两个躲在小房间里分享着那块蛋糕，Steve永远也忘不了那块蛋糕的味道，当年他就想要去舔沾在Bucky嘴角的奶油，到了今天，他才这样去做。

他舔吻着Bucky的每一寸肌肤，从额头到下巴，再从下巴到胸口，在那人的锁骨流连着，他的牙齿轻轻咬着那片皮肤然后吸住，舌头在上面打着转，然后微微用力，在上面留下了一个个属于Steve Rogers的痕迹。

“嘿，别这样Stevie，会被他们看到的~”Bucky去推Steve的头，可是却阻止不了对方的动作，他有些无奈，只好妥协，抱着那人的脑袋将自己的胸口往对方嘴唇凑，“Stevie是小狗呀~”

“嗷呜~”Steve突然发出了小狗的呜咽声，让身下的人笑个不停，然后他一口咬住了Bucky胸口的粉嫩，其实刚刚那人洗完澡出来的时候自己就幻想过这样的画面，没想到还真的实现了。

Steve的唇舌似乎回到了婴孩时期，他闭着眼睛吸吮着Bucky小巧的乳头，发出了响亮的声音，让Bucky不好意思的去推他的头：“别……”

“嗯？什么？”Steve的声音有些含糊不清，他的牙齿轻轻刮过Bucky的乳尖，一阵酥麻感像划破平静湖面的石头一般在Bucky的体内荡起层层涟漪，让他有些忍不住抖了抖。Steve用同样的方法去舔另一边的乳头，大拇指留在已经被他舔咬得挺立的乳粒揉搓，像是在按一颗嵌在窗帘上的小珠子，拇指和中指的指腹贴住它，然后开始拨弄转动，逼得Bucky发出一些不同于往日的难耐声音。

他的两只手都开始揉捏被他舔得湿淋淋的两点，他的唇舌顺着Bucky的腹肌向下，他将头埋在那人的腹部，深深的呼吸着，Bucky身上的味道和他一样，他们刚刚是用同一块香皂洗的澡，被自己的手抚摸过的香皂也抚摸过Bucky的身体，那就意味着，自己也抚摸过他身体的每一个角落。

“嗯~Stevie~”Bucky的呻吟卡在喉咙里，但还是露了几声出来，软软的，尾音上扬，像是口感极佳的白巧克力融化在嘴里，甜到心坎里。

Steve不怎么熟练的吞吐着Bucky胯间的肿胀，那根和自己一样已经昂扬的肉柱正在他的嘴巴浅浅戳弄着，他尽量用嘴唇收起牙齿，舌头绕着柱体动着。他听到Bucky愈发粗重的喘息，那人抓着他的手和头发，让他更加卖力的讨好着对方。松开了一只手，包裹着那人的柱体下半部分揉搓撸动，Steve吸吮着那人的前端，头颅迅速的动着，柔软的唇肉摩擦着那人的顶端，让Bucky发出了短促高亢的呻吟。

“哇，流出来了~”Steve故意的说着，Bucky的顶端冒出一些前液，他的腰肢抖动着，随时都会迎来高潮，但还差那么一下。

“Steve，继续啊—”他有些乞求的看向了Steve，只看见对方分开了他的双腿，对着那未曾对他人展现过的隐秘小口吐着口水，然后舔湿手指，揉上了那个地方。

“Steve！”Bucky有些慌乱，他知道接下来会发生什么，但是他还没有准备好，但他更在意别的，“你怎么会这些？”

“因为我觉得，我们迟早会这样，Bucky。”蓝色的眼眸看向那人，他的手指在那紧张的穴口轻轻摩擦敲击着，仿佛是有礼貌的访客一般，但下一秒，他的中指便破开了那人的肉唇，火热的内里催促着软肉包裹住了那还未经允许就突然闯入的访问者。

“嗯……”

“疼吗？”

Bucky摇着头：“不疼，但……怪怪的，Stevie，拿出去好不好~”

没有回答他，Steve舔了舔嘴唇，他的中指埋在那人体内开始转动，然后抽动了起来。Bucky的腿想要夹紧，但却只是合拢了膝盖而已，他的膝窝被Steve合拢卡在臂弯，而Steve的另一只手也往那个小口挤进了第二根手指，两根指头让Bucky有些不适，并不是疼痛，而是更奇怪的感觉，他能感觉到Steve的手指在和自己的肠壁做着斗争，但前者似乎胜在了坚定，渐渐的，他的肠壁不再那么抗拒Steve的手指，反而开始吸吮套弄着和它们往更深处探寻。

“Bucky，你很喜欢的。”Steve的声音低低的，钻进Bucky的耳朵让他脸红。

就这样，手指从一根变成了三根、四根，感觉从不适到了疼痛再到了莫名的快意，Steve忍得汗湿了额角，Bucky也开始渐渐摆起了腰肢迎合着Steve越来越放肆的指奸。终于，他碰到了那个地方，Bucky的穴肉开始剧烈收缩着，他的脚趾伸开又蜷起，腰杆直挺挺的发着抖，喉咙里发出了猫咪一般的呜咽。Steve又按着那个地方揉弄着，于是Bucky软下了腰，他的身体一抖一抖的，Steve急忙握住了Bucky的性器快速撸动了起来，而Bucky只能紧紧的抓着两张小铁床上的白色床单，他的前端终于喷了出来，迎来了一次高潮。

等Bucky的气息稍微平复下来一些，Steve抽出了手指然后欺身压了过去，他胯间的大家伙狠狠的摩擦着Bucky的胯间，嘴唇也狠狠的吻住了Bucky的嘴巴，他一只手扶着自己的阳具，让那饱满圆润的顶端蹭着那个已经开发过的入口，收缩着的穴口吸住了柱身，却又被蹭开，如此反复之后，终于被顶住，然后慢慢的撑了开来。

“嗯啊——”Bucky的叫声很压抑，他知道旅店的隔音很差，但是他还是忍不住，他一只手捂住了自己的嘴巴，仰着脖颈剧烈的呼吸着，他的下身被Steve的东西撕开，他甚至都怀疑那个尺寸让自己流血了。好在有着自己精液的些许润滑和Steve耐心的开拓，他并没有撕裂，但那疼痛的感觉却也让他满头大汗。

Steve也没有好到哪儿，他被那紧致的地方夹得有些痛，柱身进到了一半，却怎么也没办法插进去，他不敢硬来，没有润滑液他们确实没办法做到最好，即使自己已经帮他扩张了许久，但自己的尺寸确实有些难为Bucky。

“Bucky……没事儿了，”他吻着因为疼痛而微微发抖的人，“我这就出去，没事儿了。”

“别！Steve别！”突然，Bucky的双腿环在了Steve的腰臀，他的脚后跟甚至狠狠踹了踹Steve的屁股，“已经这样了，就做到最后吧！”

“可是，你……”

“我想要，Stevie，”那人的眼睛盯着他，水汪汪的，仿佛把所有星光揉碎在里面似的，“我想要你，不管是那个小家伙，还是这个大家伙，我都想要你。”

“Bucky—”Steve吻着那人的鼻尖。

“你知道的Steve，在这样的战火里，不要留下任何一个遗憾，万一……”

“别说这样的话Bucky，”Steve急忙去堵那张即将说出不吉利话语的嘴唇，“我一定会保护好你的，我发誓。”

“哈哈，好啊~而且，那个布鲁克林来的小伙子，我也要好好看着他~”Bucky勾住Steve的脖颈，吻在了他唇边，“来吧Steve，操我，就今晚，在这张小双人床上——呃啊——”

还想继续的话语淹没在了喘息和呻吟中，Barnes中士今晚再也没有完整说出任何一句话的力气，而他身上的那个人，将会用深入的力量让他牢牢记住自己，不管在现在还是未来，那样的感觉他都不会忘记，永远都不会忘记。

==========end==========  
彩蛋

“Steve，等战争结束后，你第一件事想干嘛？”

“嗯……应该是去好好买一张双人床吧，还得问问Bucky的意见。”

“？？？”


End file.
